There are many types of polyethylene made and sold today. Two types in particular are made by various suppliers and sold in large quantities. These two types are linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and high pressure free radical polyethylene (usually called LDPE). Sometimes polymer users blend these two types of polyethylene together to try to modify properties such as flowability or processability. However, this blending can also bring deficiencies in other physical properties. Thus, it would be advantageous to have similar mechanical properties to LLDPE and also the processability similar to that of LDPE.
We have now discovered new polymers which have the performance attributes of both LLDPE and LDPE.